1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic shielding member and an electromagnetic shielding structure.
Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic shielding member is known which is attached to an electronic component mounted on an electronic circuit board. In such an electromagnetic shielding member, the electronic component is sealed in between, for example, a metal member attached onto the electronic circuit board and the electronic circuit board (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-026204).
In a case of the technology described in JP-A-2002-026204, a thermally conductive material having conductivity is interposed between an electronic component and a metal member. Moreover, connection portions at both ends of the metal member are connected to an earth electrode (illustration omitted) of a printed wiring board.
In such a structure, the thermally conductive material and the metal member are held stably at earth potential. Hence, an electromagnetic wave coming out of and going into an electronic component can be shielded extremely well. Moreover, the heat generated in the electronic component is transferred to the metal member via the thermally conductive material. Consequently, it is also possible to encourage heat dissipation from the electronic component.